


Notebook Scraps

by R10TBUN_EXE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R10TBUN_EXE/pseuds/R10TBUN_EXE
Summary: So basically this book is just a collection of komahina, izuichi ((yes, izuru and shuichi. Literally rest in peace everyone)) izukoma yasukoma hanami chiaki and izuru and more shit thst I don't know the ship names of and I don't wanna fucking put all the tags and UGH help me Lord. Anyway these are basically scraps that I'm almost 100 percent sure I will never turn into full stories or ever finish/edit/clean. Ignore spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and punctuation please and thank you. I should also have you know that thiS 👏WILL👏 CONTAIN 👏SOME👏SHIT👏 so like prepare you virgins. Okay, well, on with the shitty shit.





	1. Chapter 1

It was at times like these where komaeda allowed Hajime the luxury of idly sifting through strands of sickly pale hair, Browning tips that faded into pink.

He would lazily watch the focus on Hajimes face shift to focused then relax, only to tense up again. It was interesting how far away he could be sitting right with komaedas head resting on his lap. Hajimes mind often drifted and komaeda would let him get lost in his thoughts. It was a shame when Hajime came back to his senses, becuase komaeda wouldn't be able to stare without being noticed, and Hajime wouldn't have to make up a poor excuse to why komaeda turned away.

Their relationship was definitely complicated, on terms of platonic or love.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here again. You really didn't need to come." Hajime spoke softly, attempting to keep the serene and calm atmosphere. Komaeda however, didn't pay much mind and simply uttered "It's fine, you keep apologizing, and it's annoying.."


	2. Shitty college au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote a fucking summary and it deleted, fuck me. Anyway yuh more shitty stuff :)

Izuru was greedy.   
Hinata was mean  
And komaeda was the biggest pushover. Even amidst the Extremely strong smell of expensive ass wine and cigarettes, the tension was adding onto the suffocation of the dorm party souda had held. Izuru was basically dragged to the awful place by komaeda, who insisted that _maybe_ _it'll_ _be a_ _good opportunity_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _the_ _house_ _for_ _once_ and also didn't want to go while Hajime was hanging out with souda and his group of drunken _"adults"_ leaving him by himself to awkwardly Stand around.

But the tension was becoming to be too much. __Sexual__ _ _ _tension.___ Everyone, or a majority of the people around them had been making out with or dancing on each other since the moment they got there, and oh _boy_ was this something new to innocent komaeda, who's mind only ever dipped into the gutter when it came to Hajime and izuru.

" _ _I'm__ _ _ _ _honestly____ _ _ _ _ _ _not______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _surprised________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _hin____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _tas____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _gone______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _disappeared somewhere__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _this______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _hell________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _hole,__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I'm____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _sweating______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _like a________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _bitch"__________________________________ izuru groaned in annoyance, blowing smoke into the air from his cigarette "we could get a room. I'm sure souda wouldn't mind" komaeda suggested. Izuru turned his head _"_ _ _you'd__ _ _ _have___ _ _ _ _to____ _ _ _ _ _ask then"_____


	3. Dementia tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you take the title seriously I might fucking cry LMFAO. Anyway yuh here's some babey

He had always been alarmingly pale. He felt similar to porcelain. His skin was cold to the touch, warm fingertips and lips could never warm his own.

His skin somehow miraculously managed to remain soft and smooth, despite having physical disadvantages. It was such a peculiar thing. So strange how he had managed to look so beautiful, even in such bad state.

Komaeda nagito.

Ultimate luck, as he had introduced himself before. Hajime never corrected him, becuase somewhere in the depths of his mind he liked hearing his name leave his lips. There were even times where he had dreamt of them. Much more needy, more desperate, calling his name.

"it's great to see you _again"_

Komaedas features seemed to scramble into a expressions Hajime could only describe as confusion. As there was no other word. He was confused, becuase Hajime had stated so forwardly that they had met before.


	4. Amber In the green fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft hajime, souda, komaeda, and sonia. just read it u sad sack of horny

blonde hair lie messily across Souda's shoulder, though obviously, it wasn't his own. in fact, hajime was sure it wouldnt be possible to remove the bright, hot highliter pink, from his hair, and color it to such a blonde perfection, even if he tried. no, it was Sonia's hair, flowing from her head, that rest upon the same shoulder. souda looked like he had been grinning so hard, his face would stay like that permanently. hajime would've mentioned something about the patronizing look, but decided to spare the poor guy embarassment, and instead gave him a thumbs up. good for souda, hes finally managed to achieve the one thing he had been pushing away, and that was none other than sonia.

the embers of the fire warmed hajimes cheeks, turning his face a slight rose. his ass and back were still freezing cold, and it was beyond him why souda thought holding a bonfire on the coldest night of the fucking month was a good idea, but he knew it was just some last minute sad excuse to pull the ultimate princess away from that animal freak, gundham. sure, souda had called him animal fucker, and it didnt sound too far off from the other horrendous name the perverted chef had named the poor bastard,but hajime felt it was better not to bring up the name. 

a slight shadow cast on the floor beneath hajime, guiding his eyes up long, thin legs, up to the eyes of a messy haired albino.  
no, he wasnt albino, the assumption was too quickly made, but hajime had noticed the irregular coloring of his hair, and quickly dismissed it.  
not only that, but his eyelashes were just as white, shielding grey eyes from the bright flame of the fire. fuck, he was staring, and he was sure it looked like he had just eyed him, or sized the poor guy up.

"hello..?" hajime greeted, but his throat was unexpectedly dry, and he rasped halfway through. the smell of burning wood shriveled up the back of his throat, causing him to reach behind himself to grab the water bottle he had brought from the truck. he hadnt even heard the male sit beside him, only noticing it when he responded "the fire feels quite nice wouldnt you say?" his voice wasnt soft or silky, infact it was kind of rough, but his voice was deep, deeper than hajimes, so it sounded natural, and hypnotic in its own way. taken aback by the sudden statement hajime hadnt enough to piece together a response. and simply nodded. the only problem was, hajime wasnt even looking at the fucking fire, oh no, the poor gay was staring at the man beside him. admiring the warm glow the fire cast on his unaturally pale skin, painting his hair a creamy orange, he looked breathtaking in this light. hajime couldnt help but feel like a wierd ass, staring at this man, imaging him under dramatic lighting, preferrably candle lights and on the spread of his bed

"im hajime. hajime hinata. and you are"

the question had come out so fast hajime had covered his mouth, not realizing he had blurted it out so bluntly. the male seemed unfazed, not tearing his eyes away from the fire "komaeda. komaeda nagito." 

komaeda nagito. a name hajime would never forgot, because that man kindled a fire deep in his heart, flashing flames of passion in the green eyes of his curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was rough patch pfft


End file.
